I'm The HeroRight?
by Mixedblood
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" . This isn't true to America, after all a person can only take so much until they break. Contains depressed! America.
1. Prologue

America sat in his chair watching the meeting go on around him. Usually he would be yelling out his own ideas and eating an abnormal amount of hamburgers, but America was tired of what the other nations would say about him. They called him fat, lazy, stupid, childish, to the extent he started to believe them.

America couldn't stand it anymore, so he left the room quietly so no one knew he left. He walked down the hallway wondering why he was still there. If no one liked him, then what was the point of being their hero? He found an empty room, locked the door and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 1

America sat back down in his chair, smiling his signature smile, but it was all fake. He blocked his emotions because he knew if he let them loose he would cry again. So no one would see his red cheeks he shoved hamburger after hamburger into his mouth. When it was his turn to speak, he presented the idea he always did ,and like always Japan agreed with him.

Switzerland slammed his hand on the large mahogany table (most likely from Ikea),"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

America felt bad that Japan was being threatened because he agreed with him, heroes don't let people get talked to like that.

"Bloody git's brain has probably turned to mush from eating all those bloody hamburgers," England rolled his eyes, and casually took a sip of his tea.

It broke America's heart to see someone who had loved and cared for him to say that. 'Cared,' he chastised himself,' He doesn't care anymore, no one does.' He looked around and saw Canada, that made him feel sick with himself. 'Neither does Mattie, he keeps getting mistaken for me .People take their anger out on him. A hero is supposed to stop people from getting hurt,not the cause of their hurt.' America thought dejectedly.

Soon, America began to zone out, not feeling like taking part of France and England's argument. The only thing that snapped him back to attention was when England bumped into him.

"Sorry lad,I didn't see you there. Canada, was it? You need to speak up more at meetings," England said.

America blinked, he thought that he was Canada? He opened his mouth to call out England's mistake, but the island nation cut him off.

"I'm sorry for always confusing you with America all the be annoying to have that git for a brother, but don't feel bad. Everyone has to deal with him and his idiotic antics, he just doesn't know how much of a burden he is." England finished waiting for "Canada" to agree with him.

America was shocked at his words, but was to afraid to show it. Instead he did his best Canadian accent and said, " Okay, see you later,eh." and he left the room without another word.

' Am I really just a burden? Does Canada really resent me being his brother? Was the way he acted too overbearing?' his thoughts raced a million miles an hour,' Does no one like me?' That thought made him stop.

If no one liked him what was the point? He tried to be their hero, the one who could save them, but America couldn't even save himself. Maybe if he saved them from himself, maybe then they would be .

...

America sobbed as he drove home from the meeting that night, wondering what his life was worth to him. Would he really throw it away just to make them happy? After all,no one likes this stupid American.


	3. Chapter 2

' _Why they don't like me_ ,' America wrote down feeling that everything they said at the meeting that day was true, ' _Fat, lazy, stupid, idiot, obnoxious_ ,' the list went on even changing into several different languages. Hardly anybody knew this, but America is multilingual. He understands what they say when they think he doesn't. He understands every word, but no one can hear the pain in his voice, him just begging to find someone to love him.

They say he has no culture, but he is a mix of all of their cultures. How could they forget those things he was based on? But they hated him, hating him even when he tried so hard to befriend them all. And he only made a fool of himself in the process, only succeeding in making more enemies.

" Why do they hate me?"America asked himself as he ran on the treadmill, trying to work off the calories from tried not to eat too much, it made him fat, and he didn't want the other nations to know about that. He does his paperwork when he gets it, not usually taking a break for anything. But at night he dreamed of _them._ Every time the dreams _,_ no _nightmares_ got worse, so America just stopped sleeping. And quite frankly, America was too afraid to try, terrified of what the night would bring.

America placed Texas on his face and stared into the had deep circles under his eyes, but no one had noticed. He had gotten so thin that you could see his ribs, but no one had noticed. His smile was more forced, more fake, but no one had noticed. No one had noticed how his eyes had taken on traits of a cornered animal.

'No one noticed, because... no one cares,' America looked unsurprised at his reflection, somehow expecting this, 'They expect me to be alright, never to change, never to worry about what they think. They don't care about me, no one does. They would be better off if I was dead.'

America grabbed the sink with such force that the sink broke and his hand began to bleed. He sobbed, not because of the pain -he no longer felt that-, no the facade he had so cleverly constructed began to fall. And it was only a matter of time before he was pushed over the edge.


	4. Chapter 3

At the meeting all was like it usually was, except someone noticed his pain.

"Al, are you alright?" Canada asked, seemingly concerned.

America smiled, as if he was fine, and replied, "Of course I am! The hero is always alright!" At those words he stuck a pose and laughed his " hero laugh".

It's not like Mattie cared, right? America hurried away, not seeing the genuine worry in his twin's eyes.

Burger after burger practically flew into his mouth, so no one would see the pain in his eyes. Not that anyone would notice.

' _Mattie did_ ,' a defiant thought broke through,' _No, he doesn't care. He's_ _Canada_ _for goodness sake! He's expected to be polite, it's in his nature._ ' he reasoned with himself, not stopping in his self-loathing.

( Time skip)

America began to pack up when Germany called lunch break. He wandered out of the room as the other countries mingled and laughed among themselves, not feeling welcome to be apart of their little groups. Fortunately, he escaped the room without being stopped by Canada, but that was expected.

America just wandered around his lovely city that was New York for an hour and forty-five minutes, he felt like going back to the hell disguised as a meeting. Maybe if he surprised them by being early, that would impress them? When he made it back outside the conference room doors he froze, hearing the not-so-hushed tones of the other nations. They were all about him of course, that was obvious.

" He still needs to pay me back, aru." China huffed with annoyance.

America was trying to pay him back, it was just so hard with his economy at the moment.

" Lazy git eats so many hamburgers,he's going to explode," a British voice was heard in the sea of voices.

He was trying to cut down on his food, he's not eating that much right?

"Well, he inherited his bad taste from you, so it's to be expected. And that also means we have you to blame." France, who he could tell flipped his hair over over his shoulder, replied haughtily.

"B-but, some of it's your fault too! I bet he got his obnoxious ego from you!"England spluttered, turning red.

"Westerners are stupid, aru. I bet they made America's such an idiot, aru." China said, not believing this.

America stood outside the door, listening as they listed all of his faults and blamed each other for them. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and America opened the large, oak doors. They stopped their chatting and looked up at the American, as if he was going to spout nonsense about heroes and robots. But instead he surprised them by looking serious and cold.

"I guess if none of you like me, I'm going to leave." Permanently, he added as he ran down the hallway. America ran up the stairs, ignoring the other nations calls to come back. His emotions were let loose, and he didn't even notice as the tears streamed down his face.

The chilly air blew through his hair when he was on the roof, but America did not care. He was ready for this, and there was no way they'd stop him, if they even cared.


	5. Ending 1

As the wind ruffled through America's blond hair, he calculated the time it would take him to fall. The sound of doors slamming open got his attention, so he turned around and saw him. Violet eyes met blue, one worried and one no longer caring. Canada was somewhat relieved, he hadn't been too late.

"Why? Alfred, why?" Matthew held up the note, tears in his eyes." We could have helped. We-"

America shook his head sadly, "You don't understand, Mattie. None of you do. How can you help if you're the ones making me feel this way? But if I leave no one will even have to bother with me." His voice dropped to a whisper, but Canada still heard him, "You're to late, I've made my mind."

Canada Finally saw where America was standing and shouted in horror, "AL,NO! Please, no!"

As America take Canada leaped forward, grabbing America's hand as he began fall. Canada was now leaning over the edge, not letting go of America who was dangling over building under him. Crying, Canada looked back over his shoulder and saw England burst through the doors, breathless.

"Arthur! Help me!" He cried.

England's eyes were filled with worry and hopelessness as he steadied Canada and reached for America's other hand. And all the while America was confused and hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" America asked, shouting over the wind that rushed about him.

"Because I love you! That's why I would do this!" Matthew yelled, hearing England say something similar.

America didn't believe them. Why would anybody love a failure like him? America sobbed, this couldn't be it. If Mattie loved him he wouldn't let him suffer any longer. Besides, if he was gone Canada would get noticed more, isn't that what Mattie desires?

America looked up at the faces that looked so worried, but he didn't register that. Slowly, America laxed his grip. Canada noticed and was filled with panic.

"No, no, no, no, no! Alfred, no! You can't leave, not yet! What about you being the hero?! A hero wouldn't just leave us here!" he yelled, trying to fix his grip on America's hand and England tried lifting him up.

"Alfred, come on!" England cried, tearing up because he knew his strength was not enough.

Looking up America smiled, not a fake smile, but a real smile. One he had not had on his face in a long time.

"I think it's time to let someone else be the hero, don't ya think?" He smiled on last time and let go.

Canada screamed and England cried his heart out. Matthew stared at the hand that his brother had been holding, and sobbed.

They didn't notice when the other countries filed off of the stair case, France ran over and enveloped them in a hug feeling a bit of his heart missing.

Only England still had not noticed France or anyone, he lay crying silently America's fall replaying in his mind. He had noticed America had really believed no one loved him, and how he thought he couldn't be anyone's hero. Looking back England began to see everything that he had missed. All of those signs and no one had noticed! ' _God, we're all bloody idiots_!' England's body racked with renewed sobbing. Why had he missed them? ' _Never again_ ,' he promised as he lifted his face to the world,' _Never again to make a mistake like that_.'

 **Hey if you guys want an extra for this chapter comment! I was going to post it, but didn't think it would go that good with this. So please tell me if you want it.**


	6. Ending 1 extra

**Omygarsh, guys I sort of forgot that this story existed! Luckily now I am not going to procrastinate like this! My humblest apology!**

When the other countries found out that America was dead, they felt responsible and most of them cried for what they had done. He had been one of them, and had been so young. 200 years was a blink of an eye to a nation.

France, England, and Canada held a funeral service for America. They only invited only people that had been close to America, and Japan spoke but broke down halfway through.

The meetings had lost their usual loudness, and it only succeeded in reminding the nations of the country that they had lost.  
...

One day during a World Summit a person knocking on the door interrupted them. So when Finland opened the door it came as a shock that a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, a cowlick, and a stubborn piece of hair stood in the doorway.

He smiled at them,"So this is the world? Mama was right!"

England spit out his tea, Canada stood upright, and France's eyes widened.

France spoke first,"Amérique?"

Everything was silent, was this truly America,or was he a new micronation? But instead of killing their hope that he was America he smiled and nodded.

"You're France aren't you? And you're Iggy! Canada too, Al said you were my brother! So you're my family?"

The boy,no _America,_ seemed uncertain at this. The F,C, and E of FACE looked at each other and smiled.

England opened his arms," Of course love, we're your family. Now and forever."


	7. Ending 2

_(The part when Canada tells America he loves him)_

America looked at Canada. He didn't seem to be lying, but America's vision was blurry so he couldn't see them that well.

He spoke," Why would you love me? I'm not what you guys want. I'm loud, stupid, and fat. Those traits are hard to love."

England looked down, tears filling his eyes," But that doesn't mean it's impossible."

Those words they shocked America. He began to wonder if they really did love him. If they did, why would they say those things? Pondering, he spoke.

"Then why would you say those things?", he called, not seeing the guilt in thier eyes.

"Alfred, I was the one being stupid. I didn't mean those things. I was too blind to see what I had and appreciate it!" Arthur tried lifting Alfred up, "America, I can't do this alone! Come on lad, just come as you see fit. If anyone judges you they don't understand what they're missing!"

America felt an emotion burst in his heart that he had not felt in a long time. Love. His voice caught, but he spoke.

"Come on Iggy, don't I help you lift me up?"

He grabbed the ledge and starts to move himself up. They pull him up and envelope him in a hug, shoving in relief. America joined them, wondering why he didn't see their love before. They barely notice when the other countries came up confused, but secretly relieved. France cried out in joy and joined in on their hugging. Finally, their family was together again.


End file.
